Evil Beginnings
by Earth Angel in Silver
Summary: What would happen if the evil Queen Beryl got to Serena first, before Luna
1. Prologue

  
Sailor Moon belongs to the goddess that lives in Tokyo and a bunch of compainies   
that she sold it to and not to me.  
  
  
Evil Beginnings  
Prologue  
Rate:PG-13  
By Earth Angel  
  
  
  
  
@-----------------  
The wind pattered off the windows and dark clouds hung over the old house. She waited   
there for her master. She had been taken when she was only ten, into the dark side.   
She saw no other way, the women threatened her family. So she agreed to join them and  
as long as her family was safe she would fight for the women know as Queen Beryl.  
During the day she went to school and acted as any normal girl should, and at night  
she went into the house that was dark and did what the evil queen asked of her. She  
was trained to fight, to kill, to destory by the four generals of the Negaverse, and  
yet this didn't break her spirits. She only cried when someone died for the queen  
wishing that she could have been the one that stopped it all. Her long golden hair   
never dulled and her blue eyes always sparkeled with innocents no matter how hard  
the queen tried to destroy her heart and soul.   
@-----------------  



	2. Lost Hope, a Lost Dream

All the names are in Japaneses as are some of the words like in all my stories.   
If you need a name or word translations email me. I'll be happy to help.  
  
  
Evil Beginnings  
Chapter 1  
Lost Hope, a Lost Dream  
Rated: PG-13  
By: Earth Angel  
Email: Silver_Earth_Angel@hotmail.com  
  
  
@----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(Usagi P.O.V)  
  
I gave up long ago. I gave up thinking that someone would come and save me. I always   
thought of the stories about the prince saving the princess from the evil witch queen. For me  
Queen Beryl was the evil queen, I was the princess, and my prince never came. I stayed   
working for her and doing her bidding. I got use to it. The death, the lose of innocence,  
the evil. I guess you could say that I blocked it out after awhile. I was like a puppet  
and I couldn't feel or hear what I was doing. But I killed, I destroyed, I created evil  
to protect those that I once loved. They really didn't remember that day that Berly held  
them and had me pledge myself to her and only her. Queen Berly knew that I was a girl  
of truth and would stick to my promise. Even if she planned to destroy that truth in me,  
she knew that part of me would want to always protect my family, if I countined to live  
with them and love them. So she made me to go school and be with my family, that way she  
could keep me in her clutches. I pretended to be the normal happy girl, maybe even sometimes  
more energetic than other girls. I would pretend like an actress would, sometimes I would  
lose myself in the day, and pretend thats who I really was. But again the moon would rise  
up into the night and the sun would shine upon the other side of the world and I would be  
back to helping my queen. Sometimes it was as if she was my mother. She would try to teach  
me her ways, I took the lessons, but all along I knew it was part of her plot. She seemed  
to know that I knew, but she contiuned to teach me, hoping that I would see things her way  
and give her what she wanted. I don't know what she wants. She wont tell me. She only   
tries to break my spirit everyday and everynight. The only thing that kept me going was the  
dream of a prince. To me he was mine, in my dreams, where even Berly could not reach.   
His eyes pierced my soul and my heart. But when I woke up each morning I couldn't seem to   
picture his face, I could only remember the love that we shared in my dreams, and the way   
his eyes maybe me feel. I held onto that dream as if I child would hold onto a stuffed  
animal. I kept thinking of the day that he would come for me, and the day that we could   
finally be together. Thats what kept me alive all those years under Beryl's rule. But as time  
passed I was afraid that I was losing my dream, and that he would never come. It was then  
that I realized that Beryl was winning. Little by little, day by day, she took a bit of my  
hope, and I gave up on my dream.   
  
  
  
@--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  



	3. The Last General

Evil Beginnings  
Chapter 2  
The Last General  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Time went on and Usagi reached the age of fourteen. And it was soon time for the anversity of   
the fourth year that she would be in Queen Beryl's service.It was not shortly after   
did the first senshi appear. The evil queen had Jedite gathering energy for her,  
and the first senshi appeared in a computer and called herself Sailor Mercury. A small  
mousie girl with intelligence going for her.  
The when Jedite was working undercover at a temple another showed up on one of the buses  
that Jedite was taking humans on to another dimension to steal there energy,  
this one called herself Sailor Mars, a girl of fire and spirit. They were both joined   
by a hansome young man in a tuxedo and mask, ofter Usagi would lay on her bed and dream   
about this Tuxedo Mask wondering what it would be like to kiss his soft lips and feel  
those hard muscles against her, but she could never have anymore than a dream. Soon the   
three destroyed Jedite and Usagi felt the lost that he was forever gone, banished into the   
enternal sleep by Beryl. Then Nehrite was sent out to do the queens bidding and he   
came back empty handed each time, and Zoycite became eager for her turn to go out and   
please the queen, and she went after Nehrite and destroyed him. Then Queen Berly sent   
Zoycite out after the Rainbow Crystals that were said to lead to the Silver Crystal that  
Beryl had been talking about for months. And soon into it all two more scouts appeared,  
Sailor Jupiter, a girl of stenght, and Sailor Venus, and girl of skill and love, and   
Zoycite and Malacite were soon destroyed leaving behind only one general, Usagi.   
  
Usagi morned the lose of her teachers, and maybe even her firends in this desolated   
place, but still they were her rivals in this all. She was unsure if she should be happy.  
The three sides were battling over the crystals, and the Negaverse was still trying to   
gather energy. Usagi saw that if she were depoiled into the field of battle or energy   
gathering she woulld have to hurt and maybe kill people, but if she did what the queen asked  
of her maybe someday she would let her go, but deep down Usagi felt that Beryl would keep   
her forever. It was her only hope to get out of the cold clammy hands that held her her,  
because if she never proved herself to the women that sat on the throne and took pleasure in   
trying to break her everday, she would remain her slave forever.   
  
Here she had learned how to kill, destroy, and cheat. She   
had learned to become evil, she tried to hold it at bay, to stay away from what they   
were trying to make her, but she knew that some how it was all to late, she was already  
the ultimate killing machine, and who ever got into her way she would have to kill, even   
if she didn't want to.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ready for more? Now that I have gone through all the stuff you needed to know, you   
can expect long and better chapters! 


End file.
